Doujinshi Lover
by Zetes Hikari Yuuki
Summary: A writer's in love with one of the characters that he uses to write up for AmericDJ Company. One night he he falls asleep to be awaken by his favourite character, but how long does he have until this cheerful and funny character have to go? Shonenaiyaoi


A/N: Hi everyone, I know it's been like the longest time ever, but I have something to say, so let me explain. I have given up on the story 'Loving His Cap and Loving His Glasses' because the plot seemed somewhat stupid, so here is a new story that I've got for all of you people.  
  
Summary: Ken is a doujinshi plot writer and is in his early twenties, and in love with one of the doujinshi characters he can never have, well one night things change and he gets his wish somehow, but is it really the guy of his life and dreams, and if not who is it?  
  
As well everything in Takao's life changes. Who are these people who act like his friends that he knows and yet they aren't, Takao's greatly confused and wants to go back but can't until he can help Ken realize who it is he really loves, but who knows it could be him right, and if so how will he handle it?  
  
Seeing as how everything is different for both worlds now since Takao has been taken away from his to this one, everything just seems to rest in one person so who holds the choice, and it's Ken do you think he'll make a choice about a rightful lover or will he make a big mistake?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ken sat himself down on a chair in his office; he was yet to come up with something for the new doujinshi he was writing up for the American company he was working with since last year. When they had started writing Bakuten Shoot Beyblade 2002 yaoi and shonen-ai stories for some of the American fans and a couple in Canada who liked this type of thing.  
  
Sitting there, scratching out ideas that he had been writing and fussing over. Seemingly he was stuck, thinking on a more drawn out plan of what to do he sadly couldn't come up with anything. Tired and restless as he was, he would've called it a night, but before he had left the phone rang, and he went to go answer the call.  
  
It was his boss. His boss wanted a progress report on the story plot Ken was suppose to have been working on, after through that talk he hung up and sat himself down again and had started to bang his head on his desk hoping that an idea would hit him, but he had barely had a thought on what to do, he had made many of the best yaoi and shonen-ai doujinshi plotting and write ups. Yet he couldn't get anything, what was seemingly stopping him, did he forget something, had he lost his touch or was it loss of inspiration. It was times like these he'd wish for Takao to become real and cheer him up, it was that character he had decided to take on this job; it was because he really was an obsessed fan of his.  
  
A couple of minutes the phone rang again, he silently prayed that it wasn't his boss, as he then hesitantly picked up the phone and spoke. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Ken, man you sound tired. Are you still at your office?" A voice from the other line asked.  
  
"Yeah, and I need something for a progress report on my project, but so far nothing, and it's due by tomorrow." Ken said, responding to the person on the other line.  
  
"Man your boss works you to the bone, so I guess I'll be waiting up with some midnight snacks for you." The evident male voice said to Ken.  
  
Ken laughed. "Don't you mean midnight snacks for you?"  
  
"Hey, well I guess so, but for the bother of us. Anyways you better be back at the apartment before one or else you're a dead man Ken." The voice said, with a slight pause before continuing. "Don't worry yourself Ken, you'll think up of something, I know you will. Well, I'll see you and I'll be here with the snacks."  
  
"Okay Tyson, bye, and thanks for the vote of confidence." Ken said and hung up the phone again, and started working again. As he began he found himself to be really tired as he yawned and rested his head on the desk, as he drifted off into sleep.  
  
Someone was right behind Ken and was tapping him repeatedly, until Ken swatted the hand away and mumbled out. "Go away Tyson, it's to early in the morning."  
  
The character getting annoyed had yelled into Ken's ear. "I'M NOT TYSON, NOW WAKE UP!"  
  
The figure took a step back admiring his performance and grinning, as Ken literally jumped out of his seat and flying backward onto the ground, the figure then walking to Ken held out his hand to help him up. "Sorry 'bout that. My names Takao Kinomiya and well I'm pretty much lost, I was hit by some kind of light and landed up here, so if you don't mind telling me where I am. I'm sure I'll be able to find my team and leave you in peace."  
  
Ken blinked, and blinked again, talking off his glasses, rubbing, and putting them back them on to make sure this was real and moving a side his plain yet noticeable flaming red hair out of his eyes as wide as ever announced out. "You're, you're, you're Takao Kinomiya, but, but, that's impossible. You can't be your, your not even real."  
  
"Hey that's not nice, I am real. Well last time I checked, did something happen to the world or something?" Takao asked, as he was had on a puzzled expression, he really was as lost as a puppy dog in a big city.  
  
"You're an anime character, who in Americ-DJ Company have turned you into a twenty-year-old blader, which you are, and, how's this possible." Ken said, thinking over of what he said, and everything else. He wished for something like this, but thought it only to be a wish, this seemed so totally impossible, but then again why could he see and feel Takao if he wasn't really there.  
  
"I don't know, but I think I was sent here on purpose, or something. Maybe not, I think I'm delusional as you are. Hey you know what remind me of my one of my best friends, he's a strategist in our team. The only real difference is the glasses and hair, his hair is brown and his glasses are a little thicker then yours." He said stating the facts as he flashed a smile at him.  
  
"I think that's an insane idea, but it might be true. What do you think you we're sent here for anyways?" Ken asked, as he was trying to analyze the situation.  
  
Takao looked up at the ceiling, finding something to come up with. "Um, maybe I have to challenge someone here, or save the world from evil bit beasts or something else, but my best bet are evil bit beasts or a challenger. It's usually one or the other high up on the list of things to do."  
  
"Okay well then I guess we'll have to come up with something, but while we're here we should get you some help, we can go over to my friends' workshop to see if he can get you any place to stay." Ken said to Takao as he began to grab his coat the phone rang, he went to pick the phone up to his ear to speak but was interrupted.  
  
"KEN, YOU'RE FIRED! YOU HAD A MEETING TO COME TO AND MISSED OUT, AND NOW BECAUSE OF YOU WE HAVE TO POSPONE THE DATE FOR THE COMIC!" His boss yelled as ken held the phone far from his ear.  
  
"But, but, but sir, I have-" Ken was yet interrupted by his boss yet again.  
  
"Ken, I'm sorry but I have to let you go, I've given you enough chances as it is with this project, but I'm sorry to say that your fired, but you still have other options. Good bye and have a great day, I'll expect you to be out of that office by three." His boss declared and hung up.  
  
As Ken stood in shock phone still in hand listening to the beeping sound, and slowly putted it down, and whispered out. "I can't believe I lost my job, I got fired."  
  
Takao not really knowing what to do went with his instinct, and slung an arm around Ken and held him as he was in shock. "Hey dude, don't worry about it, I'm sure they'll be other companies wanting you as a- well whatever you do. I bet someone will offer you a job better then this. Come on I know what'll make you feel better, food will, it always usually does." He said as he tried to lighten up the mood.  
  
Ken only smiled and nodded his head at Takao at least he had him, "Yeah sure, I know a great place where we can buy something to eat, me and a couple of my friends go over there some of the time."  
  
"Cool, then let's go, I'm starving." He claimed enthusiastically as he hunted into his pockets for money but only found paper bills. "And I'm buying."  
  
Ken then called up the secretary, and told her to get some people to pack up his stuff, and move it to his apartment building, so that he'd take it from there later on. The two then rushed out of the building for a bite around near Americ-DJ Company, and gone for take out seeing as how they could just bring some food over to Maxwell's workshop and others to eat, knowing as they probably didn't have anything for lunch and worked through it they drove over.  
  
Ken honked the car to get the three busy mechanics attention, as they turned around to see him, he was the first one to speak. "Hey guys, working hard. I brought you some lunch I think you could use it."  
  
"Hey Kenny, nice to see you drop by. Who's your friend?" A honey blond boy asked.  
  
"This is Takao Kinomiya Max. Takao this is Maxwell but Max for short, Raye, and Skyler." Ken said introducing them.  
  
"Whoa this is so weird, you know they all look like my friends from back where I came from, and Skyler looks a lot like Kai does." Takao said as he stared at all of them, and started to shake their hands, but Skyler didn't except the offer.  
  
"Great we have to put up with another nuisance, and I thought one was enough to hang around with." Skyler said.  
  
Takao blinked and laughed. "Geeze Skyler don't need to be mean, and you barely know me. So how could you possibly know that I'm such a nuisance?"  
  
Skyler just glared at him, and Takao just shut up instantly. "You act a lot like Tyson, and that's probably why. Being to carefree will be the death of you people someday."  
  
"Oh come off it Skyler, this guy's new and the least you can do is be nice." Raye said coming over to the side of him.  
  
Skyler rolled his eyes. "And I'm just confused as how I came to actually like you people, especially you Raye."  
  
Raye could have blushed at the dark sexy tone, but stopped himself from doing so. "That's because you live with me Skyler, and well, we both really understand each other better then anyone else does us since we're around each other all the time." Skyler just snorted at Raye's comment.  
  
Max only smiled, he wondered when the two would let there secret be known, it was obvious to the others that the two of them we're a couple by the way they worked and talked to each other. Max then glanced at this Takao person with Ken, he shook his head then, no this guy Takao didn't seem right for Ken even if this person did act a lot like Tyson he couldn't replace the real thing that was there before him.  
  
"So does Takao have anywhere to stay?" Max asked swiping the black stuff on the side of his cheek.  
  
"Actually no he doesn't. I was wondering if he could stay over with one of you guys." Ken said.  
  
Max only smiled happily. "Sure he can, I'm sure Cherry wouldn't mind, and I don't think either of the kids will two, they'd be excited to have a guess, especially one with a beyblader's name."  
  
"That'd be great, and yeah we all know how they can get. I'm sure Takao would be a good guest although I'll have to warn you he eats a lot." Ken implied to Max.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'm sure we can handle him." Max said as he slung over his arm to Takao's shoulder. "We'll have a blast."  
  
"So Ken, how come you came out to visit at this hour, it not even the usual time you stop by, this is pretty early for you?" Raye asked.  
  
Ken sighed, he didn't want to be asked that right now, but gave in and told. "I got fired my boss got mad at me, and said something about it's time that him and the company let me go. Can you believe it and I'm there best help in the whole business."  
  
"Hey Ken don't worry 'bout that I bet any other company would take you in, you're a great story plotter, they'd definitely would want you, so take it easy." Raye said.  
  
"Yeah you should go home with Takao and check around for Tyson, god knows how many times he's called us all last night." Max said, cheerfully.  
  
"He must've eaten all the snacks then I take it if he was making phone calls." Ken then added.  
  
"Probably got lonesome without you to take care of him." Skyler said ending the conversation. "You better go our break it mostly over."  
  
"Okay, bye you guys, you coming Takao." Ken said, taking their advice to go home and rest.  
  
"Uh sure." He said as he got in the car with Ken and waved off to the others. "Later!"  
  
The three guys watched Ken drive off heading out for the apartment him and Tyson lived in, they all had a thought in their head that resembled the same thing. Skyler broke the silence first saying what they all would've said but differently. "That guy may act like Tyson but he's nothing like him, he's not worth Ken's time."  
  
Both just looked at him in surprise and agreed, Kai may have been mean and strict, but he was always on the watch for his friends. "Yeah, I hope that Ken realizes it though." Raye said.  
  
Max added in. "Ken and Tyson all the way, they're better for each other. I just hope that I'm right an that Cherry will let Takao stay over though."  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hate it, love it, I don't care but I hope that you'll send a review my way even if it's a flame, I'll probably just put it out and enjoy it, hope you guys like this better then 'Loving His Cap and Loving His Glasses' I'm hoping to be able to update this story soon again, so ja ne for now! 


End file.
